magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Viyasant
Despite locked doors and tightly shut windows, these companions always find a way inside buildings. It seems that the more unwanted they are, the more they appear. Viyasants are extremely intelligent and are often described as cunning. They have found and created numerous tunnels throughout the castle, and can sneak just about anywhere. Viyasants use their passageways to spy on people, and to eavesdrop. They always manage to find clever uses for the information they discover. Many a shiny object has gone missing, dragged off by viyasants and hidden. These animals will also steal valuable food, and have an obsession for rare things. Ingredients for spells often go missing, and everyone now locks their items in spelled cabinets. No one has ever been able to teach a viyasant to leave things alone, though they are extremely smart. If a viyasant has bonded well with their magi, then they can be trained to do many things, should they feel like it. Viyasants can travel through spaces too small for humans, retrieving goods or information. Viyasants are able to navigate through mazes without ever getting lost, and can slip inside a house and open it from the inside. Egg This black and white egg has multiple tails emerging from it. Hatchling For the first few weeks of their lives, viyasant hatchlings hardly move. They spend most of their time asleep, curled into tight balls. As they grow and become more energetic, they begin to run around and play. Viyasants are extremely curious, and love to be given puzzles and objects to climb on. These companions love to climb on humans as well, and hide themselves in pockets and hoods. Adult While young viyasants rarely move far from their nests, adults will travel and spend much time outside. All viyasants prefer sleeping indoors, though. Many magi have prepared certain areas just for their viyasant companions, but others allow these creatures to make their own nests. In such a case, it's best to give the viyasants suitable cloths that they might line their nests with. Otherwise, these companions will take it upon themselves to collect soft materials, tearing apart blankets, or shredding robes. After an hour or so of frantic activity, the viyasant is content with its creation. The finished product is a cozy, circular bed that is referred to as a nest. It's very likely to find two or more viyasants crammed inside one of these nests, sleeping in a haphazard pile. These slumbering groups can be found just about anywhere, as their nests are tucked all over the castle. Some are inside of walls, while others are behind books on a shelf, or in random drawers. Their food can be found in such areas, too, stashed there to be kept safe for a future snack. Viyasants are not picky eaters. Though these creatures mostly eat grains, they love fruits and vegetables as well. They're not hesitant to taste new things, and any unsupervised bowl of food will probably be tasted by some curious viyasants. These companions will bring tasty morsels to their young, or their mates. Male viyasants are black in color, while females have white coats. Both have pink noses, ears, and paws, and a multitude of tails. Breeding Additional Information * No. 405 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (April/May 2013) * Released: April 15, 2013 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: male is black and female is white. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Rodents Category:Rats Category:Viyasants